


Кимоно и кинки

by Duches, fandom LANGYA_Inc 2020 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Спецквест [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/fandom%20LANGYA_Inc%202020
Summary: Саммари: У твоего любовника могут быть неожиданные и очень завлекательные мысли.Предупреждения: Бездуховное порноКинки: кроссдрессинг, разница в возрасте
Relationships: Original Male Character/Hu Ge
Series: Langya_Ink 2020 - Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882672
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Langya.Inc - Fandom Kombat 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Кимоно и кинки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Лаоши](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758034) by [WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020/pseuds/WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020). 



> Примечания: Неявное продолжение цикла [«Лаоши»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22758034) от команды WTF_NIRVANA_IN_FIRE_CO_2020. Разрешение автора получено.

— Вы же были студентом, лаоши?  
Тот поднимает глаза от бумаг, с которыми работает перед сном.  
— Конечно. После ссылки. Я учился в Цинхуа. Тогда, конечно, он не был таким знаменитым и успешным университетом, как сейчас, но давал отличные знания. А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Ху Гэ улыбается.  
— Давайте делиться неприличными историями из студенческой жизни, — предлагает он.  
Брови лаоши взлетают вверх.  
— Неприличными?  
— Только не говорите, что вы были занудным ботаником, который не отрывался от учебников.  
— Не поверишь, но так оно и было, — лаоши сдергивает очки и улыбается. — Я учился как проклятый.  
— Не может быть! — Ху Гэ мотает головой. — Что, совсем ничего? Ни пьянки на спор, ни блевания в мусорную корзину, ни спонтанного секса?  
— Ну, вряд ли я смогу перебить твое триумфальное, хм… извержение в антикварную вазу.  
У Ху Гэ хватает совести слегка покраснеть, но он не отстает.  
— А секс?  
— Какой секс, — возмущается его любовник. — Мы учились.  
— Ну да, ну да… — Ху Гэ скептически качает головой.  
Лаоши хмыкает и прежде, чем вернуться к бумагам, грозит ему пальцем.  
— Не до глупостей было. Слишком многое пришлось наверстывать.  
Приходится признать — подробности своей жизни лаоши хранит ревностнее любого разведчика. А Ху Гэ хочется подробностей, мелочей, доказывающих его исключительность.  
Остаток вечера проходит скучно. Ху Гэ дуется, не получив желаемого, а лаоши весь в работе.  
Сам он, наверное, и не вспомнил бы о своей неудачной попытке разговорить любовника, как тот внезапно сам возвращается к этому разговору.  
— В семьдесят седьмом, кажется, — начинает неожиданно лаоши, когда они валяются на диване. Вернее, валяется Ху Гэ, положив голову на колени любовника. — Или в семьдесят восьмом, — он хмурится, вспоминая, потом решительно кивает. — Да, как раз в семьдесят восьмом. Накануне последнего курса.  
— Это неприличная история? — подскакивает Ху Гэ.  
— Почти неприличная, — педантично уточняет лаоши. — Так вот. Сестра моей матери живет в Америке. Мы никогда этого не скрывали. Тем летом Колумбийский университет пригласил делегацию из Цинхуа. Я и не надеялся на эту поездку. Тетя Чжу тогда жила совсем рядом с этим университетом. Ты же знаешь, родственные связи — это святое. Я бы навестил ее все равно. Но мне поездка в Америку не светила.  
— И что же тут неприличного?  
— Погоди, не торопись, — лаоши гладит его по щеке. — История еще впереди. И в ней небеса были на моей стороне.  
— Или Карл Маркс, — хихикает Ху Гэ.  
— Или он, — покладисто кивает лаоши. — Но вышло так, что достойный студент моего факультета поехать не смог. И неожиданно выбрали меня. Наверное, потому, что меня первым увидел партийный куратор нашей группы.  
— О-о-о-о, вы были в Америке? То есть… я не считаю всякие там правительственные встречи.  
— Был.  
— И что вы там делали? — неизвестно, на какой ответ рассчитывает Ху Гэ, но лаоши смог его потрясти.  
— Смотрел порнофильм.  
От неожиданности Ху Гэ скатывается с дивана, прямо под ноги лаоши.  
— Что?  
— Смотрел порнофильм. Сейчас он считается классикой… Но в Америке его тогда показывали в специальных кинотеатрах. Мой кузен решил приобщить меня к радостям цивилизации… Правда, мне уже было двадцать пять и я хорошо представлял себе, как именно играть в тучку и дождик.  
— Боже! — Ху Гэ упирается лбом в колени лаоши. — Лучше не продолжайте! Я чувствую, что мой мир уже никогда не будет прежним. Или нет! Продолжайте, пожалуйста! Я же с ума сойду, если не узнаю, что было дальше. Какой фильм вы смотрели?  
— «Империю чувств».  
— «Империю чувств»? Та, которая «Коррида любви»? — лаоши молча кивает, а Ху Гэ вскакивает и кружит по гостиной. — Черт-черт-черт! — он всплескивает руками. — И как вам? То есть, я не спрашиваю, дрочили вы там или нет… Ведь нет? Что я несу!  
— А что ты, собственно, так разволновался, сяо Гэ? — смеется лаоши.  
— Но…  
— Отличный фильм.  
— Мне тоже нравится. Это сочетание европейской трактовки сложного восточного мира во всем его многообразии…  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! Все гораздо проще, сяо Гэ. Этот фильм подарил мне… — лаоши щелкает пальцами в попытке подобрать слово. — То, что вы называете… кинк. Так?! — Ху Гэ кивает, завороженно глядя на него. — Вот это все: кимоно, сложная прическа, помада, белые носочки с отдельным пальцем. Как они?  
— Таби.  
— Точно, таби. Не зря ты держишь японский ресторан, — лаоши щурится. — Все вместе — мой незакрытый гештальт. И прежде, чем ты опять вылезешь с неуместным вопросом, сяо Гэ, скажу тебе — я знаю, что такое гештальт.

***  
Я и думать забыл о том разговоре.  
Неприличная история… Надо же…  
Иногда сяо Гэ никак нельзя было дать его возраст. Вел себя точно пылкий юноша. Наверное, все актеры такие — им нужна живость чувств, иначе они просто не могут.  
Так вот, я забыл, а кое-кто нет.  
И однажды сяо Гэ явился ко мне в обнимку с огромным баулом в клеточку. Знаете, в таком уличные торговцы таскают свое добро. И вид у него при этом был совершенно… идиотский: спортивный костюм, как у тех самых торговцев, трехдневная щетина и предвкушающая улыбочка на лице. Любой дурак поймет, что он что-то замышляет. Ну, а я, смею надеяться, далеко не дурак.  
— У меня для вас сюрприз, лаоши, — объявил он мне и удрал в ванную комнату, не забыв прихватить свой дикий багаж.  
И я, знаете ли, заволновался. Понятно, что ничего опасного для меня в этой сумке быть не могло. Ее наверняка проверила служба охраны. Но улыбка у сяо Гэ была такая шкодливая, что у меня екнуло сердце.  
Немного подумав, я набрал номер секретаря Чжао.  
— Илань, — слыша подобное обращение, он сразу понимал, что речь пойдет о личной просьбе, — сделай, пожалуйста, так, чтобы запись из моих комнат сегодня не велась.  
— Протокол, — немедленно возразил мне секретарь.  
— Илань, — я добавил в голос пару недовольных нот.  
— Но...  
— Я прошу.  
— Посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, — сдался он и отключился первым, непочтительный мальчишка.  
Я снова взялся за свою ежевечернюю порцию бумаг, но работа не шла. Через несколько минут раздался звонок.  
— Записи не будет, — объявил Чжао Илань своим самым противным тоном. — Но начальник смены оставляет за собой право лично присматривать за вами.  
— Хорошо, — согласился я со вздохом. Кто там у нас сегодня? Хань Ян, кажется. Ну, он деликатный — для охранника.  
Я взглянул на часы. Что там задумал этот молодой затейник? Прошло уже полчаса, а он все не появлялся.  
Наконец, дверь ванной комнаты чуть-чуть приоткрылась.  
— Лаоши, приглушите свет, пожалуйста.  
Не успел я положить пульт, как в комнату вплыла… гейша.  
Густо набеленное гладкое лицо, темно-красные губы, сложная прическа с многочисленными украшениями, черное кимоно, расписанное хризантемами, семенящая походка.  
Я даже сказать ничего не мог — в глотке пересохло.  
А этот стервец поклонился мне, взмахнув рукавами, и запел:  
Цветок, что цветом хорош,  
Не благоухает —  
От тебя, красавчик,  
Чувства не дождешься!  
И пошел изгибаться в танце, напевая. Повернулся спиной и я все-таки сглотнул пересохшим горлом.  
Воротник кимоно был спущен, открывая вид на нежную шею. Как будто передо мной действительно была прекрасная девушка, а не знакомый до последней черточки любовник.  
А еще у него на ногах были гэта, хотя, как он в них танцевал, мне до сих пор непонятно.  
Описав круг по комнате, сяо Гэ остановился передо мной. Видно решил, что большего я не выдержу. И он был прав.  
Так вот, он остановился передо мной, поклонился — подвески в прическе тихо звякнули:  
— Господин желает провести приятный вечер?  
Я кивнул.  
— Чего именно желает господин? Пения, танцев, беседы, побольше саке?  
Нет, этот мальчишка меня точно в гроб положит раньше времени.  
— Или, может быть, господин, желает развлечься иным способом? — голос сяо Гэ стал ниже, с томными, обещающими нотками. Или мне теперь стоило его называть Яньлинь или Юйлань?  
— Иным, — каркнул я, чувствуя, как наливается член. Кажется, сегодня я обойдусь без чудесных пилюль.

***  
«Угадал-угадал-угадал», — бьется внутри. Лаоши смотрит с жадным вниманием, как в начале их романа.  
Ху Гэ бросает зазывный взгляд через плечо, кончиком языка трогает верхнюю губу.  
Лаоши тяжело сглатывает.  
Вот так, да! А то похоже, что его начали воспринимать предметом обстановки.  
— Как мне тебя называть? — голос у лаоши звучит как обычно, но Ху Гэ видит, он не так спокоен, как кажется. — Неизбывная прелесть? Золотой лотос? Или, может быть, Сада?  
— Называйте как вам будет угодно, господин, — Ху Гэ разворачивается и грациозно кланяется.  
— Ты рожден, чтобы вставать на колени, — еле слышно говорит лаоши.  
О, Ху Гэ бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть выражение лица любовника, но следует выдержать роль до конца.  
— Я вся к вашим услугам, — журчит он, не поднимая головы.  
— Ну, если вся… Подойди.  
От этого тона сладко и тревожно сжимается внутри.  
Ху Гэ встает, аккуратно придерживая полы кимоно, семенит к сидящему на диване лаоши, так и не подняв глаз. Он видит расставленные ноги и вздыбленный бугор в паху, обещающий наслаждение.  
— Что, девочка, мечтаешь о крепкой мачте для своей лодки? — лаоши хмыкает, тянет вниз резинку штанов и ведет пальцами по вставшему члену. — Давай, укрепи ее посильнее.  
Невозможный, невозможный человек.  
Расстилаешься перед ним, а он разве что яйца не чешет.  
Ху Гэ опускается на колени между расставленных ног и облизывается напоказ. Он тоже может быть провокатором.  
— Как господин пожелает, так и будет.  
Он подхватывает снизу толстый член. Его маникюр (дольше всего он мучился, наклеивая накладные ногти, выкрашенные в алый), кажется, привел лаоши в восторг. Ху Гэ ведет заостренным ногтем по члену, прослеживая вздувшуюся вену. Не сильно, лишь намекая на опасность. Но любовник вздрагивает.  
— Давай, красавица, покажи, что умеешь.  
Как устоять перед подобным вызовом!  
Он щелкает языком по лиловой головке, обнимает ее губами и застывает, подняв глаза на лаоши — совершенно точно представляя, насколько развратно выглядит.  
Тот бурчит что-то неприличное и толкается вперед, не желая ждать ни секунды. Ху Гэ расслабляет горло, и член скользит глубже, заставляя сдерживать дыхание. Он сглатывает забитым ртом — и слезы выступают в уголках глаз.  
Лаоши гладит его по оттопыренной щеке.  
— Прекрасное зрелище, — выдыхает он. — Но я хочу большего.

Ху Гэ не замечает, как они перебираются в спальню. Только что он стоял на коленях перед лаоши и держал во рту его член, а вот он уже в спальне, медленно поворачивается вокруг своей оси, позволяя сматывать с себя оби.  
— Мы все сделаем по правилам, — любовник почти воркует, раздевая свою гейшу. — Давай, милая, не стесняйся.  
И он дает — изгибается точно ива над озером, бросает жаркие взгляды из-под застенчиво опущенных ресниц, выполняет все, что ему велит требовательный клиент.  
Верхнее кимоно соскальзывает с плеч, вслед за ним еще одно, открывая последнее, алое. Лаоши развязывает поясок.  
— Совершенство, — искренне выдыхает он. — Ну же, красавица, иди ко мне.  
Ху Гэ тянется к его губам, пытаясь одновременно стащить с плеч кимоно, но лаоши качает головой.  
— Оставь. Оно подчеркивает твою красоту.  
От простых слов Ху Гэ прошивает жадной возбужденной дрожью. Он хочет свести лаоши с ума, но похоже, сдастся первым.  
— Господин, — шепчет он и тянется за поцелуем.  
Губы выкрашены толстым слоем помады, но лаоши это, кажется, не смущает. Он целует его жадно, требовательно, пьет дыхание, как воду. Они отрываются друг от друга, когда у Ху Гэ начинает в голове звенеть от недостатка воздуха. Помада смазалась, и он больше похож на чучело, а не на изысканную гейшу. Но темное, густое желание в глазах лаоши говорит об обратном.  
— Оседлаешь меня, красавица? — улыбается тот, тыльной стороной ладони стирая помаду с собственных губ.  
— Как пожелаете, господин, — кланяется Ху Гэ. Сейчас он готов на всё.

Когда, наконец, все устраивается, Ху Гэ уже пьян от похоти. Толстый член лаоши так правильно распирает его, достает почти до горла, выбивая нетерпеливые стоны.  
— Погоди-погоди, — шепчет лаоши, тянет руки и гладит пальцем нежную кожу, растянутую вокруг члена.  
Ху Гэ содрогается и вскрикивает.  
— Господин, не могу больше!  
— А ты смоги, красавица, — подмигивает ему лаоши в совершенно похабной манере, — спой для меня. Вот и успокоишься.  
Он с ума сошел, этот старик! Но делать нечего.  
Пусть в ином перерожденье  
Буду я иной,  
А сейчас любовь земная  
Властна надо мной...  
— хрипло запевает он старинную коута, помогая себе ритмичными хлопками.  
Тело изгибается и член лаоши упирается ровно в то место, что в древности называли «средоточием желания».  
Ху Гэ захлебывается словами.  
— Ну что же ты замолчала, драгоценная, — говорит лаоши с удовольствием садиста, — продолжай, прошу.  
— Что мне проку от учений,  
Данных на века,  
Если жизнь моя – росинка  
В чашечке вьюнка!.. — послушно продолжает он, но уже не так уверенно. Запинается на каждом слове, думая лишь об удовольствии, что его ждет. Ему чудовищно жарко, и он все чаще смаргивает пот с ресниц. Мысли путаются, перед глазами пелена, и все чего он хочет — это разрядки.  
— Дальше!  
— Не могу, — вырывается у него. — Простите, господин!  
Лаоши крепко держит его за бока своими ручищами.  
— У тебя в ближайшее время нет съемок? — вдруг спрашивает он обычным тоном.  
Ху Гэ мотает головой.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит лаоши и рывком снимает его с члена. — Повеселимся, красавица.

Он и представить не мог, что идея немного взбодрить лаоши вдруг сведет того с ума. В буквальном смысле.  
Лаоши крутит его как куклу. То ставит раком, безжалостно штурмуя вход, кусает плечи, выглядывающие из-под сползшего ворота кимоно. То кладет на бок, задирая его ногу вверх, и двигается медленно, давая необходимую передышку. А под конец распластывает по кровати, наваливаясь сверху, почти сложив пополам.  
— В твоем лице, милая, я мщу всем японским милитаристам, принесшим столько бед народу Китая, — говорит лаоши.  
Это можно было бы счесть шуткой, если бы не злая усмешка, искривившая губы. Лаоши кладет ладонь на шею Ху Гэ и слегка сжимает. Тот дергается, стонет сладко и покорно.  
— Нравится?  
— Да, — хрипит он и лаоши сжимает сильнее.  
Перед глазами мелькают цветные пятна, Ху Гэ выгибается и кончает, стискивая лаоши.

— Это было здорово, — искренне говорит он. — Просто невероятно. Я понимаю, что люди в этом находят.  
— Но повторения ты бы не хотел? — лаоши задумчиво рассматривает его шею.  
— Нет. К этому привыкаешь моментально.  
— Согласен, — кивает лаоши. — Хочется, знаешь ли, просто трахаться, не соизмеряя силы. Но гейша из из тебя, сяо Гэ, получилась великолепная. Ты заткнул бы за пояс любую из прославленных красавиц.  
Ху Гэ поднимает локоть, прикрываясь воображаемым рукавом, и поет:  
— Где бы мне найти цветы,  
чтоб не вянули вовек,  
где б мужчину отыскать,  
чтоб не изменял!..  
Лаоши грозит ему пальцем.  
— Куда уж мне! Укатал старика до изнеможения.  
И подмигивает. Как тогда — с похабной ухмылочкой деревенского красавчика, осознающего собственную неотразимость.


End file.
